True Love SurvivesSequel to Words Get in the Way
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: Here is the sequel to Words get In the Way I hope you enjoy it. As Botan struggles with Hiei's disapperance, can a conversation between her and Kurama make him come home? HB


Some of you asked for a sequel to "Word Get in The Way" so here it is I hope you like it. It is rather short, but I hope still good. Enjoy!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

No one had seen or heard from Hiei for weeks, not even Kurama. He'd left, presumably for Makai, right after his fight with Botan. She didn't even know if he was dead or alive, not even Koenma knew. She cried every night for the first month. Then her tears dried and she felt empty. The girls tried to comfort her and the guys tried to find Hiei so they could work things out, but no one had seen him, nope not even Murkuro. They were all worried about him and scared for his safety, but no one more then Botan.

"How could I have been so stupid? " She asked as she sat by herself outside the temple. "I love him so much, yet I still went with Matt. Hiei is not the type of demon to forgive this. He told me I needed to figure out what I want. I know what I want. I want Hiei." She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Kurama's approach. "Botan what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked as he leaned against the tree next to her. " I was just thinking" she responded quickly running a hand over her eyes to remove and would be tears. Kurama noticed the gesture and felt pity well up in him for the girl. "You miss him don't you?" Kurama asked gently. "Yes, I do. Have you heard anything from him?" she asked already knowing the answer. Kurama slowly shook his head. "I messed up. I want to make it right, but how can I when he isn't here?" She asked out loud. " I love him Kurama. Only him. He's my everything. He's who I want to marry, he who I want to be the father of my children. I can't picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else. He would make a wonderful father. I know you may not thinks so, but he had a softer, gentler side that he lets out or rather he did before he left." By this time the tears she had tried to hide from Kurama fell. " Botan he will come back. When he's ready he'll come back." She sighed. "I hope so, oh Kurama, I really hope so. I have to tell him. I don't know what would happen if I lost him forever." Kurama patted her shoulder and she pulled herself up and went inside.

As soon as she was gone Kurama turned to a different tree and saw red eyes looking back at him. It was the reason he'd originally come outside. "I suppose you heard all she said, Hiei?" he asked by way of greeting. "Hn." Hiei jumped down to where Kurama was; yet his eyes were on the spot Botan had sat and poured her heart out to him unknowingly. "Are you going to tell her your back?" he heard Kurama ask him. "Not yet, I need to think about what she just said. Kurama she wants to marry me. What does she mean?" Kurama smiled softly. "She wants to be your mate, Hiei." Hiei glanced at him quickly before looking back to the tree. "She wants me to father her children. Kurama she wants to have my children" Hiei's voice sounded awed and he had an almost wistful look on his face. Kurama smiled again and nodded slowly. "Yes, she does, she loves you Hiei. When she said she wanted to give it all to you she meant it." "Hn, we shall see Kurama." Hiei responded as he vanished from view. Kurama thought about that as he slowly headed to the temple. "You love her as just as much as you always did." He said softly to Hiei wherever he was.

By the time he reached the temple he saw Yusuke coming over to him. "Hiei was here wasn't he?" he asked in a low voice with a glance at the temple. "Yes he was." Yusuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well where is the runt?" he asked glancing around. "He's gone it would seem." Kurama's answered calmly knowing what was coming. "Why? Didn't he want to see Botan? He doesn't want to show her he's okay?" "Yusuke, Hiei is not the type of demon who can easily forgive, you know this. He knows Botan's heart and when he's ready he'll go to her." Kurama's logic was true. Yusuke knew Hiei would not take lightly to Botan's betrayal. "Kurama, I'm really worried about her. She doesn't hardly eat. Her kimono is too large for her now. I know she doesn't sleep. At this rate she'll be dead before he talks to her again." Kurama's brow furrowed slightly. Yusuke was right; she wasn't taking proper care of herself. Her eyes looked dull whenever she looked at anyone. It was as if her very soul was dying with her heartbreak. "Soon he'll be ready to talk to her I think. He over heard a conversation that Botan and I had earlier. Some of the things she said are making him think. He'll come to her soon." Kurama reassured Yusuke as they walked back inside to join the others. Neither said a word about Hiei and could tell Botan was upset still from her emotional conversation she'd had with Kurama. As they ate and Yukina tried to coax her into eating more Kurama watched them with worried green eyes.

Hiei returned to the temple and sat out side watching what was going on with his jagan eye. He sensed Botan's sadness and it hurt him knowing he was causing it, but he wasn't ready to show himself to her yet. Her words from earlier were still playing through his mind as was his conversation with Kurama. He sighed and leaned back against the tree he sat in. He was so tired, so very tired. Like Botan he hadn't been sleeping well either and although he was able to do with less sleep it had taken its toll. He soon slipped into a deep sleep.

In the temple Kuwabara looked up from his plate suddenly and stared out the window. "Hey guys, something's outside." He said slowly and Yusuke and Kurama's eyes widened slightly. They felt Hiei's energy too and if they could then Botan could as well. She looked up too and concentrated. Kurama quickly tried to contact Hiei. 'Hiei she can sense your energy. She knows your outside the temple if you don't want to see her leave now!' Kurama got no response. So he stood up and excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom. As he left he heard Botan ask, "Who is it? Is…is it Hiei?" her voice was shaky and sounded as if she was going to cry. As soon as he was out of sight he turned and headed out the door. He found Hiei in the same tree, but his eyes were closed and he was in a deep sleep. "Hiei" he said to him trying to jar him awake. Nothing seemed to work and he was getting worried, normally Hiei was easy to wake up. With one leap he was in the tree and trying to shake Hiei. He woke up suddenly and pulled out his sword before realizing it was Kurama. "Hiei Botan knows you're here. I tried to tell you earlier, but your were in too deep of a sleep." Hiei's eyes widened before he growled. Then he heard her voice call for him. "Hiei! Hiei I know you're here please talk to me!" she was by the tree and the two demons could see her and as they watched and the silence stretched on they saw her head lower and her shoulders start to shake. The smell of salt hit them and they realized she was crying. 'Botan' Hiei thought before jumping down next to her. "Onna" was all he said and as she slowly looked up at him he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was still as beautiful even with her tears. The moon shone behind her outlining her in it light. "Hiei?" it was whispered, but at his nod she flew into his arms. The impact making him take a step back. "I was so worried about you! I love you I love you!" she kept repeating this as she held him almost afraid it was a dream. Kurama silently jumped down and went back to the temple leaving the couple alone to talk.

"When did you come back? Are you okay? I'm so very sorry. I love you so much Hiei!" she said in one breath as she clung to him tighter. "Onna" his voice was harsh and she flinched. He sighed and softened his tone when he felt her flinch. She, after all, was till the woman he loved. "Botan, there is much we need to talk about." She nodded and felt great disappointment when Hiei stepped back from her. He leaned against the tree and she sat next to him. "When I left I told you to figure out what you wanted. Have you?" his voice was low and deep and she loved it. "Yes, Hiei, I have. I want you. I want to be with you, to be yours and you be mine. I want you to be my mate, to father my children, to love me forever." He knew it would hurt her to ask, but he had to be sure. "What about that other guy?" he saw her lower her head sadly. "Hiei, I never loved him. I wouldn't even let him kiss me. No one has every kissed me, but you. I was only with him because he showed me the love and affection I craved. After you left I realized what a fool I had been. You showed me everyday your loved me, in all of the small things you said or did, how you protected me in missions. God I am such a fool Hiei, I'm so so sorry. I could never love anyone as I love you. I can only hope you'll let me." She finished softly and looked up at his with her love shining in her eyes. That look was enough to make his heart skip a beat and his knees feel weak. "Botan, I always loved you. I may not have said it, but I always have loved you. When I found out about the other guy I was so mad. I almost killed him a few times. I never was good at expressing my feelings though words." Botan nodded understanding his meaning. "I heard you talking to Kurama earlier." At this revelation Botan's eyes grew wide. "I want to be your mate too. I want to give you the children you want. I want to know that the little ones in you are ours. I want your love forever. I know now that you made your decision and that I'm the one you love and want. I love you Botan. I want to make you mine." His red eyes bore into hers and she felt him cup the back of her neck and pull her over to him. His kiss was all she had dreamed it would be. She felt his love and pent up emotion. She felt him giving himself to her and knew she never again would do anything to put their relationship in jeopardy again.

There you go I hope you enjoyed my small sequel to "Words Get in the Way" Thanks for reading.


End file.
